Unchanging Afternoon
by Vic'chonn
Summary: Nothing has changed and yet, everything is, will be, so different.


This is basically a teaser. It's actually part of a future chapter from "Although I Can't See You." I may make changes when I include it when it has to be, but thus far, it looks fine to me. 

Enjoy,

Vic

PS: I actually wrote this as a birthday gift for Iceangelkaoru.

* * *

**Disclaimer: RK is not mine**

**Unchanging Afternoon**

**(Excerpt from AICSY)**

* * *

Kaoru stood in front of his door, anxiety and dread running through her veins. She wished it was just another Friday, another one of her countless visits in which they would converse about nothing and everything.

She wished it was just like last Friday, when he told her about the puppy he had received as a birthday gift from his brother. They had laughed and then they had started talking about collectible coins – one of the many obsessions they shared. But seven days passed since then. Last Friday was part of the past; another memory stored in her mind, one of the many days she knew she would cherish for a long time.

Seven days, just a week, 168 hours, and yet, so much could happen in that period. So much happened.

On Saturday she had had lunch with her aunt Aoi, and ironically enough, Aoi had commented that perhaps their friendship – his and hers – might be evolving into something deeper.

On Sunday, she had spent the day with her father. Breakfast, lunch, and then some tea in late afternoon. Nothing out of their weekly routine, except that he had unexpectedly called just because he felt like talking to her.

Monday came and ended, Tuesday was spent going through endless documents at work. Wednesday… it rained during that day and the sky was particularly grey. It was unusual at this time of the year, and perhaps, it had been a sign of what would be coming. He had called her at her job – nothing new – but this time his voice sounded concerned, worried, excited, happy, melancholic… so many emotions tangled in one single knot.

Yumiko had called and she wanted to meet him. After more than a year, after months of remembrance and longing, of hope and new beginnings, Yumiko had waltzed back into his life without any warnings.

He was torn, he had said in the phone, and he needed her advice. He wanted to see Yumiko and he didn't want to. They talked in the phone for over one hour debating and perusing if he should meet with his former lover. She tried to be a good friend and gave him the pros and cons, although deep inside her all she wanted to do was to tell him that he should not. Jealousy was an unwelcome feeling she had to accept in her heart. So swallowing whatever lump she had in her throat, she told him to go.

No matter what Yumiko had done, Kenshin still felt something for her. For his sake, and perhaps even for her own, he needed – had – to meet Yumiko.

Kaoru stood still, her mind trying to decide if she should knock on the door. What could have changed? Everything, her mind supplied. But she couldn't let that hamper their friendship. Even if he went back to Yumiko, even if he decided he was happy without her, Kaoru could not let anything hamper her friendship with Kenshin. He had become her confident, someone she could go to besides her father when she felt like the world was eating her alive. As time passed, Kenshin had turned from a polite stranger into someone she could trust in, someone she was starting to fall in love with.

Hesitantly, a hand rose and she knocked once on the door. Was she welcome now? He hadn't called her to cancel anything nor had he called to talk about his meeting. Kaoru knocked again but suddenly her hands started to sweat and tremble in fear.

She didn't want to hear him talking about Yumiko, even if it was negatively – which was most unlikely. She didn't want him to brood as he recounted old good memories about them. She didn't want him to show the most brief and saddened smile as he told her about the way he and his former lover had met.

Taking a step back, Kaoru started to turn around when the door opened.

Kenshin stood in front of her, his polite smile plastered on his face. He held his cane as he usually did and his shadowed violet eyes were as they always were: unfocused, unseeing – blind.

"Kaoru?" He asked as he stepped forward.

"Hi," she tried to say as cheerfully as possible. She hoped her voice hadn't sound as hoarse as she had heard it.

Kenshin's smile widened and he stepped aside, motioning her to go into the apartment. "Did you bring the cookies you promised?" He asked excited.

"No. Sorry. I didn't have time to stop at the bakery after leaving the office."

"It's fine. I can try them some other day."

With slow steps, Kaoru moved forward and was surprised when his hands suddenly rested on her shoulders.

"Let me help you with your coat."

She nodded and she didn't care if he couldn't see her. She couldn't speak, not when her mind was so troubled; not when his touch was so warm and painful at the same time. She would remember how he felt, his skin close to hers, and how she could not have him. She was just his friend. Nothing more.

They moved to the living room and Kaoru couldn't help but to feel guilty. On the coffee table lay a set of porcelain cups and a teapot with steam coming out from it. There were assorted biscuits placed randomly on a glass plate, and next to it stood a jar with dark and white chocolate.

Nothing had seemingly changed. The same treaties they shared on every Friday were on the same coffee table, at the same living room, in the same apartment of the man she weekly visited.

Kaoru sat on the leather couch and let a deep sigh out her parted lips.

"So how was work?" Kenshin asked as he sat next to her.

"The same old stuff."

"Boring then?"

"Yes."

He offered her a cup with hot green tea and she accepted gratefully. She should be relieved. He was still acting the same but she wanted to know. She wanted to know what happened between him and Yumiko on Wednesday.

"You're quiet today." Kenshin's comment brought her out her thoughts.

"Am I?"

"Is everything okay, Kaoru?" He asked with a concerned voice as he placed a hand on her forearm. She stiffened at the touch but forced herself to relax.

"Yes," She said in a small voice.

"If you say so."

Their afternoon continued with small chitchatting but the atmosphere was different. She hadn't laughed like she did, she hadn't teased him about anything, and she hadn't even asked for more chocolates like she always did. Usually, by the end of their time together, the jar would be empty. Today, the jar was untouched.

Kaoru watched the clock on the wall as it ticked every second and every minute. She wanted to leave the apartment as soon as possible, but hadn't she wished to have a regular Friday afternoon with Kenshin early on? Hadn't she wished before crossing his door that she could be able to hear him talking about his job, about the new recipe he had learned from Tae, about how he tripped with his carpet this morning in his room as he was trying to locate a sock? Hadn't she wished to hear him talk about anything but Yumiko?

The clock marked six and Kaoru started to stand up as Kenshin finished his biscuit.

"It's getting late. I think I'll go home now." She said softly, not willing to look at him even if she knew he couldn't see the sadness in her eyes.

"Alright. I'll walk you to the door." He said as he stood up.

Kaoru retrieved her coat from the closet next to the door and put it on. Once she was done, she gave Kenshin a loose hug – as she would always do when she said goodbye – and started to turn the doorknob. However, his hand suddenly held hers and she felt his breathing close to her ear.

"Kaoru, nothing has changed. Come back next week, please." Kenshin said softly as he tightened the hold around her hand.

"Kenshin…"

"Please." He begged, his lips closer to her skin. She could almost feel them brushing against her neck.

Blinking away some tears, Kaoru weakly nodded her head. A second passed, two, and then three. Kenshin slowly removed his hand from hers and Kaoru opened the door.

"Good-bye, Kenshin." Kaoru spoke, her heart aching as she started to leave.

"I'll see you next Friday, Kaoru." Kenshin said firmly as he stood behind her. Kaoru stopped in mid-step and breathed in deeply.

"Nothing has changed, Kaoru. I'll see you next week." He repeated again.

With her back facing him, she looked up and closed her eyes. She sniffed as she dried her eyes and turned around to see him looking at her direction with a frown on his face.

Slowly, Kaoru walked towards him and put her arms around his waist. Kenshin immediately hugged her back, his cane hanging awkwardly in his left hand.

"I'll see you next Friday," Kaoru muffled against the front of his shirt as she nodded her head repeatedly.

"Good." Kenshin said as his right hand moved from her waist to search for her cheek. Once he was able to cup one side of her face, he dropped a chaste kiss on her temple. "See you then."

Kaoru removed her hands from around his body and smiled slightly. "See you."

As she walked towards the elevator, she heard Kenshin shut the door of his apartment with a click. Two silver doors opened before her and she stepped inside. The elevator 'dinged' as the doors opened again and directed her towards the lobby of the building. Once she stepped outside the street, she looked at the cloudy sky for a moment before walking towards her car.

Nothing had changed but a lot had happened since last week. She would see him next week, and just like this week, and the last one, and the one before then, she would still love him.

Nothing had changed.


End file.
